Severely
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Adaptasi dari drama M/V FT Island Severely. EunHae GS fanfic! Don't like don't read! Gak review dicipok tomcat bencong!


**[NEWS]**

**January 24th, 2012**

**A girl was hit by a car that runs reckless. The impactor left his car and fled.**

* * *

_Jriiieett..._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Jriiieett…_

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Jriiieet._

_._

**The time is back.**

**To January 17th, 2012**

* * *

.

**"Severely"**

**Main Cast: EunHae**

**Genre: GENDERSWITCH 100%, typos 100%, OOC 100%.**

**Author: Shana Elfishy**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**If you hate this fanfic, just click "Back".**

**If you won't read this, just click "Back".**

**Based on FT Island's M/V "Severely".**

* * *

**Story Start~**

* * *

Donghae menatap tak percaya kepada sebuah pigura yang menampilkan sosok seorang gadis cantik ber-_gummy smile._Perlahan, ia meraih kedua sisi pigura itu, lalu meremasnya pelan. Masih tak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di pigura itu kini hanya tinggal nama saja.

Donghae membelai pigura itu.

Dadanya kian sesak. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lalu isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Ini… terlalu cepat…"

Donghae meletakkan kembali pigura foto itu , lalu berjalan keluar gereja.

BRUK

"Ah.. mian." Gumam Donghae, sambil mengusap lengannya yang bertabrakan dengan seorang… yeojya. Donghae menunduk, tapi ia tahu yang menabraknya tadi yeojya, melihat dress _cream_yang dipakainya.

"Eung.. gwaenchana."

Donghae mendongakkan matanya. Kemudian matanya membelalak. Ia bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu.

_Bibir yang sama…_

_Mata yang sama…_

_Hyukjae…_

-GREP-

"Hyukkie…" Donghae bergumam sambil tiba-tiba memeluk yeojya itu erat.

Yeojya itu membelalakkan matanya. Lalu ia mendorong Donghae keras sampai terjatuh.

"Kau gila, eoh? Jangan tiba-tiba memeluk orang asing seperti itu!" serunya, lalu mengambil Alkitabnya yang terjatuh karena mendorong tadi, dan berjalan masuk menuju gereja.

Donghae sendiri hanya membuang muka dan bergumam kecil.

_'Apa tadi itu hantu?'_

.

Donghae berjalan lesu menuju sebuah studio menari. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati yeojya yang kemarin menabraknya sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti lagu yang sedang diputar disana. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jejeran koran yang diletakkan di rak kayu. Ia mengambil salah satu koran.

Ia melihat tanggal terbit koran tersebut.

January 17th, 2012

"17 Januari….?"

Donghae kembali menatap yeojya itu.

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku, Hyukkie?"

.

_In the night of January 17th._

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya ke udara, memunculkan kepulan dari bibirnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu bergegas berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Tempat penyebrangan.

Saat itu, yeojya yang kemarin menabrak Donghae sedang akan menyebrang seorang diri. Sampai sebuah mobil yang –mungkin- terlambat membunyikan klakson mobilnya, sehingga Donghae segera menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukur kau tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie…"

Yeojya itu memaksa melepas pelukan Donghae. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku hanya takut… kau tertabrak mobil tadi, Eunhyuk-ah." Jawab Donghae. Mata yeojya itu menatap penuh selidik.

"Kau… tahu namaku?"

"Ehm. Begitulah."

Kemudian mereka berdua saling terdiam. Selama beberapa menit dilanda keheningan, Donghae membuka mulutnya.

"Mau kuantar? Kau dalam perjalanan pulang, 'kan?"

Yeojya itu mengangguk. "Gomawo."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan berdua melewati tempat penyebrangan yang –hampir- akan menjadi tempat terakhir Eunhyuk berpijak di bumi.

Selama di perjalanan, Donghae dan Eunhyuk terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka tidak saling bertanya, berucap saja tidak. Hingga mereka sampai di suatu apartemen yang lumayan besar, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae.

"Sekali lagi gomawo, err…"

"Donghae. Naneun Lee Donghae imnida."

"Ah, ya. Gomawo Donghae-sshi."

"Cheonma."

"Apartemenku disana. Kapan-kapan mampirlah."

"Ne."

Eunhyuk membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae menuju apartemennya.

.

_January 18th, 2012_

_'Apartemen Eunhyuk…'_

Donghae menatap tiap sudut apartemen milik Eunhyuk dengan tatapan rindu.

"Waeyo?"

Sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang sedang meletakkan sebuah mug berisi gula batu diatas meja. Dan juga sudah tersedia dua buah cangkir berisi kopiyang mengepulkan asap tipis.

Donghae segera mengambil tempat duduk untuk menikmati kopi itu.

"Ah, seharusnya aku menyediakan minuman dingin, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk, melihat Donghae yang menghabiskan kopi dengan sedikit terburu.

Donghae meletakkan kembali cangkir yang sudah habis isinya itu. Ia tersenyum pada Eunhyuk lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sekarang masih musim dingin, dan sebaiknya perbanyak minum minuman hangat di setiap saat."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Donghae.

Saat Eunhyuk hendak mengambil sendok kecil untuk mengambil gula batu, dengan sigap ia mengambil sendoknya, mengambil gula batu itu dan memasukkannya ke cangkir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Donghae.

"Gomawo."

Donghae kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal apartemen mewah namun rapi dan _simple_itu. Lalu, matanya berhenti kepada sebuah poster yang tertempel di dinding di dekat pintu depan.

"Kontes menari…?"

Secara tidak sadar Donghae mengucapkan kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar di poster itu. Membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kepadanya.

"Wae?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan…

Shock?

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau memasang poster itu karena kau mau mengikuti kontes itu?" tanya Donghae sedikit takut dan ragu.

"Tentu saja!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku memasangnya."

Kini perasaan Donghae bergejolak. Ia ingat betul Eunhyuk meninggal karena tabrak lari di malam sehari sebelum kontes menari tersebut. Sebuah memori kegagalan menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari tabrak lari tersebut terputar kembali di kepalanya.

"Jangan ikuti kontes itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae meneriakkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk berjingkat kaget.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Jangan… jangan ikut kontes itu!"

Sontak mata Eunhyuk membulat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Ya! Siapa kau berani melarangku mengikuti kontes? Kontes ini adalah impianku!" kata Eunhyuk setengah menjerit.

"Kau akan pergi kalau mengikutinya!"

Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya kepada Donghae.

"Hah?"

"Ah, aku…" Donghae mengusap mukanya. Perasaan bersalah sekaligus takut menyeruak di dadanya.

"Mianhae."

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Perhatikan sikapmu. Yah, kali ini kumaafkan karena alasan pribadi. Tapi ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dari sela jarinya.

"Kedua kali kau melarangku seperti tadi, jangan harap ada maaf, Donghae."

.

_._

_January 19th, 2012_

Eunhyuk pun mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Donghae. Ia bahkan mau bertukar nomor dengan Donghae, meski Donghae (sebenarnya) sudah memiliki nomor telepon Eunhyuk.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae ke toko aksesoris antik. Maksud Eunhyuk mengajaknya adalah untuk mencari kado yang pas untuk _haelmoninya._

Saat melewati sebuah stand, matanya tertuju pada sebuah jam genggam antik berwarna emas. Ia membukanya, lalu menampakkan jarum jam yang masih berjalan.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Donghae terkesiap, lalu meletakkan jam itu lagi. "A-ani. Ayo, kita cari lagi."

Eunhyuk menatap heran kepada Donghae yang mulai berjalan melihat pernak-pernik antik itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jam yang tadi dipegang Donghae. Diambilnya jam itu, dan dibukanya.

"Ini bagus." Gumam Eunhyuk. "Tapi _haelmoni_ tidak suka jam."

Akhirnya Eunhyuk membeli jam itu tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

.

_January 20th, 2012_

Donghae mendatangi gereja tempat "Eunhyuk" dan dia bertemu. Donghae masih ingat betul dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Karena waktu kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, setidaknya Donghae masih ingat cuaca hari ini.

'Nanti pasti akan hujan.'

Dan kebetulan, ia bertemu lagi dengan Eunhyuk, yang baru keluar dari gereja. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis kepada Donghae, menampakkan _gummy smile_nya yang sangat imut.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Hyukkie-yah."

Donghae tersenyum simpul menatap senyum Eunhyuk yang begitu manis. Senyum yang begitu dirindukannya.

Mata Eunhyuk beralih ke benda yang dipegang Donghae. Sebuah payung berwarna biru.

"Kenapa bawa payung?" tanya Eunhyuk, kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang saat itu sedang lumayan cerah. "Hari ini 'kan tidak mendung?"

Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Rahasia. Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tetap memasang _gummy smile_nya.

Mereka memulai 'jalan-jalan' dadakan meski ada sedikit rasa penasaran dari hati Eunhyuk. Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya itu.

"Lihat jam tangan terus." Gumam Eunhyuk. "Apa kau sedang menanti sesuatu?"

"Yah…" Donghae membuka payung biru itu, lalu menarik lengan Eunhyuk agar lebih dekat dengannya, dan..

-BRUUSSSHH-

"Eh? Hujan?"

Eunhyuk menatap tidak percaya kepada butiran air dari langit yang berjatuhan dengan cukup derasnya. Donghae tersenyum puas. Beruntung dugaannya tidak salah.

.

_January 21st, 2012_

Donghae menatap kagum kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalun di studio.

Perlahan, memorinya memutar ulang pada kejadian dimana tubuh Eunhyuk terbaring di jalanan yang dingin, dengan berlumuran darah…

'Aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran gila itu.' Batin Donghae. Ia pun berjalan keluar studio.

Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kepergian Donghae. Baru ketika ia menyelesaikan tariannya, ia menoleh menatap tempat Donghae menunggunya tadi. Tapi sekarang ia hanya melihat jaket Donghae tergantung di tiang.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat tasnya berada dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah jam antik.

Eunhyuk mendekati tiang penyangga tempat jaket Donghae tergantung. Ia menatap jam antik itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan memasukkan jam itu ke saku jaket Donghae.

Saat memasukkan jam itu ke saku Donghae, ia menemukan sesuatu di saku Donghae. Diambilnya benda itu. Ternyata sepotong kertas.

_**A girl was hit by a car that runs reckless. The impactor left his car and fled.**_

"Apa-apaan ini…"

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae kembali. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih menelusuri potongan kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Eunhyuk-ah…"

"Apa ini?"

Eunhyuk menunjukkan kertas itu kepada Donghae.

"Itu…"

"Kau begitu ingin aku tidak ikut kontes ini, ya? Kau ingin impianku hancur, begitu?"

Kemudian, Eunhyuk mengambil jaket Donghae yang tergantung di tiang penyangga, lalu menyerahkannya.

"Pergilah. Kau akan menghancurkan impianku, Donghae. Cepat pergi!"

Donghae pun mengambil jaketnya yang dipegang Eunhyuk dan pergi dari studio itu dengan langkah lesu.

_'Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan kertas itu.' _Gerutu Donghae dalam hati, sambil mengatai _'Donghae babo' _berulang-ulang dalam hati.

.

**SKIP TIME**

_In the night of January 24th, 2012_

"Hahh…"

Donghae menghembuskan napas panjang, membuat kepulan karena dinginnya udara malam itu. Entah sudah berapa kali namja itu menghela napas. Yang jelas, sejak Eunhyuk mengusirnya pergi dari studio 3 hari lalu, Donghae jadi tidak pernah melihat batang hidung Eunhyuk sama sekali. Setidaknya itu penglihatannya selama ini.

Saat itu, sekitar pukul 7 malam, Donghae ingat _kejadian_itu akan terjadi malam ini. Hanya saja, Donghae tidak ingat persis kejadiannya. Dengan langkah terburu, ia berjalan menuju tempat penyebrangan.

_Jriieet…_

_Jrieeett…_

Donghae mulai merasakan firasatnya tidak enak. Ia mulai berlari kencang meski udara dingin mulai memasuki celah mantelnya.

.

**Other Side**

Eunhyuk menyentuh sebuah poster kontes menari yang dipajang di dinding kaca sebuah toko. Kontes menari yang menjadi impiannya.

Yeojya itu menghela napas. Sekelebat ingatan 3 hari lalu tentang sepotong kertas yang ditemukannya di saku jaket Donghae mulai membayangi kepalanya. Membuat Eunhyuk berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lalu, ia mengambil earphone dan ponselnya dari tas, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

Kemudian ia mulai menyebrang, melihat tanda orang boleh menyebrang sudah menyala. Sementara itu, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berjalan ugal-ugalan terus melaju menuju Eunhyuk. Mungkin karena si pengemudinya mabuk atau bagaimana, yang jelas si pengemudi mobil itu tidak menginjak rem saat sudah dekat dengan jalan penyebrang itu.

Lalu, Donghae yang sudah tiba di ujung tempat penyebrangan itu mulai berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk agar cepat menghindar.

"Eunhyuk! Awas!"

Sayangnya Eunhyuk tidak mendengarnya karena musik yang didengarkannya saat itu.

_'Ini kesempatanku untuk membiarkan Eunhyuk tetap hidup!'_

Akhirnya Donghae berlari melintasi tempat penyebrangan itu, dan…

BRAAKKK

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara tabrakan yang agak samar. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat tubuh Donghae bersimbah darah di depan sebuah mobil yang baru saja berhenti dari laju ugal-ugalannya.

"Donghae!"

Eunhyuk berlari menuju Donghae yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dengan darah yang perlahan mengalir keluar mengotori jalanan. Eunhyuk membawa Donghae ke pangkuannya, lalu mengusap dahi Donghae yang juga bernoda darah. Sementara si pengemudi mobil itu sudah melarikan diri entah kemana.

"Donghae… hiks.. bangunlah, jebal…!"

Eunhyuk mulai menangis keras saat sahutannya memanggil Donghae tidak dijawab oleh Donghae. Namja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, bahkan dadanya tidak terlihat naik turun untuk menunjukkan apakah ia masih bernapas atau tidak.

Namun, nasi sudah jadi bubur.

Donghae berhasil menggunakan kesempatannya. Meski ia menukarkan hidupnya dengan kematian, agar Eunhyuk tetap hidup demi mimpinya sebagai penari.

"Siapapun, tolong! Ada korban kecelakaan!"

Eunhyuk berteriak minta tolong meski ia tahu bahwa ia hanya sendirian di tempat itu.

"Hae… bukalah matamu, jebal… hiks…"

Eunhyuk pun mulai menangis.

"Hae… saranghaeyo…"

.

.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang."

Eunhyuk menggenggam jam antik yang pernah ia masukkan ke jaket Donghae erat. Manik matanya menatap pigura foto Donghae yang terpajang di hadapannya. Upacara pemakaman Donghae sudah selesai sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, namun ia tetap setia duduk di barisan terdepan di gereja tempat ia dan Donghae bertemu.

.

.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan._

_Sudah berbaik hati mau memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadaku._

_Meskipun aku harus menukar hidupku dengan kematian._

_Apapun demi Eunhyuk-ku tersayang…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

.

_A/N:_

FF EunHae yang terinspirasi oleh drama MV FT Island Severely…

Author nggak bakat bikin FF dengan imajinasi sendiri T_T

Btw, pasti para readers ngerasa kalau alurnya agak aneh atau bagaimana kan? Hayo ngaku…! #nodong piso

Kalau iya, mianhae T_T ini prnah author post di FB pribadi author & responnya gk begitu bagus sih.. tpi author coba post di FFn ^^

Sebenarnya aku cuma beberapa kali liat MVnya, jadi ya lupa-lupa inget alur drama di MVnya. Trus juga ada sedikit tambah sana-sini yang aku nggak tau apaan penambahan itu -_-

Oya, mian kalo penambahan itu bikin epep ini gajenya bikin readers kejang2 di pelukan Siwon #ayeeyaaa# eh maksudnya kejang2 di tempat maksudnya, hehehe…

WOOKEH! Sekian curcol gak penting ini, dan siapapun yang udah baca FF ini WAJIB REVIEW. Yang jadi SIDER bakal dapet dosa tersendiri, sesuju?

Gamsa~


End file.
